Power Rangers: Phantom Star Force
by Neoangelius
Summary: J.S. is from another world, Tina and Jet are ordinary people, yet the trio is our only defence against an evil empire controlled by none other than a corrupted ranger. Together, they will face the darkness as Phantom Star Force rangers. Chapt 4 available
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Rise in red

Beyond the borders of Earth lies another land and on this land rose a mighty kingdom, Avalon. A civilisation defined by it's mastery of magic and science, and the meeting of the two. Mana-logie they called it and for eons the avalonians prospered all thanks to it. Then came the darkness, from the deeps of their world spawned an army of beings made of metal and clockwork powered by demonic essence. The Mecha Empire was the name of this unstoppable force. Following it's arrival, a great war which lasted half a century erupted. Thousands died, entire cities were burned to the ground and for fifty years it seems as though the avalionians were doomed to defeat at the hand of their enemies, until a light of hope was brought forth in the form of a champion. Alexander Amuro de la Avalon, king of Avalon and the gold ranger, he alone turned the tide of the war. Using a crystal made from a dying star as a power source, the scientist and wizards of Avalon made him a suit of armor.

Avalon, Royal city: two years ago

The city was nothing but ruins ever since it had fallen to the Mecha Empire twenty years earlier. Now the only standing building is the imperial palace built by the mechas on top of the ruins of the royal castle of Avalon. Ever since king Alexander had become the Gold Ranger, the avalonians armies had taken control of every strong hold and pushed back the Mecha Empire until only the Royal city remained under it's control. Fighting erupted in every streets, soldiers were pushing hard on the machines. Luckily for them, the emperor did not know that while the two armies were clashing outside, his worst enemy had infiltrated the palace all thanks to tunnels that had been hidden when he had first invaded the castle.

In the lower levels of the palace, Gold Ranger was making his way to the throne room. Few foot soldiers were remaining, the rest had all exited into the city to fight off the rebels. The avalonian king was coming to an intersection in the corridor where he noticed an enemy coming from the front, a second one from the left and a third from the right.

-So, that's how it's gonna be huh? Said Alexander as he inserted a crystal disk the size of a quarter in a device he wore on his left wrist. PHANTOM STAR FORCE ACTIVATE, he then yelled.

His body shinned a golden light for a second. When the light dissipated, he found himself in a black body suit. He was also wearing black boots with golden shin and fore arm protectors, a golden chest plate and on his head was a black helmet with a golden crown design on it with the contour of the visor golden as well. Gold Ranger brought forth a black sword with golden designs on it and waited for his opponents to be in reach. The left one was the first to attack with a vertical slash. Alexander easily dodged it with a side step and counter-attacked with a horizontal cut decapitating the mechanical creature. The soldier on the right then tried to stab the lone ranger, but it was deflected and countered with a pommel hit from his sword. Gold Ranger then slashed the chest of the middle robot before turning back to finish the right one with a stab of his own. Alex, as he liked to be called by friends, took a moment to catch his breath when he noticed another mechanical soldier coming from the same corridor he had come from. The machine was tripped from behind however by a hooded figure before it could reach the ranger. The new comer quickly picked up the robot's sword and used it to finish it off.

-What are you doing here J.S.? Gold Ranger asked as he walked towards the man in the cloak.

-You really thought I was gonna let do this all by yourself? The young man answer as he pulled the hood on his cloak.

J.S. was only twenty years old, now that his face was no longer hidden, one could see his deep blue eyes and dark blond hair. He quickly got back to his feet, picking up the sword he had use on the robot.

-With all due respect to your title and position, I have dreamed of destroying this place all my life. Do not order me to go back, I don't want to disobey you.

-Stay behind me. Alex said as he let out a sight of desperation.

The two warriors quickly made their way to the throne room, disposing swiftly of all the opposition they encountered until they reached the last corridor that led to the emperor. The door however was guarded by four soldiers who were on high alert, so Alex and J.S. hid out of their sight at the edge of the hallway.

-Careful, if we don't take out these four silently, the emperor will know we're here and he'll escape like the coward that he is. The ranger informed the other man.

-Leave them to me. Go around and destroy the emperor while I distract them. J.S. sudjested.

-Give me a sixty seconds head start.

-You got it.

From his hidden spot J.S. silently counted to sixty while the Gold Ranger went back the way they came from. When the countdown was finished, he charged at the four sentry. Meanwhile, inside the throne room, the Mecha Emperor could hear the commotion on the other side of the door. The monarch looked like a metallic old man with a beard that went mid chest. Preoccupied by what was happening in the city and just outside the door, he never noticed the Gold Ranger entering the room.

-Your rule is at an end usurper. Alex said.

-You are bold, but your foolishness saves me the trouble of looking for you. Now I can end the royal lineage. The emperor proclaimed.

-No, even if I fall, there is another and more phantom star crystal. The ranger answered as he lifted his sword and charged at his opponent.

A blood colored sword appeared it the emperor's hand which he used to block Alexander's initial assault. Many more hits were exchanged with such strength and ferocity that sparks flew from the blades each time they came into contact. So focus on the fight were the two combatants that neither of them noticed a third presence entering the room. It was J.S., he had just finished dispatching the four sentries and thought he would go the aid of the king, but after witnessing the intensity of the duel, he chose otherwise and kept to the shadows observing the fight.

The battle between the two rulers had been going on for a few minutes now with no end in sight.

-You seem to be tiring human. I, however, will never slow down, I am a machine after all, powered by demonic forces. Claimed the emperor with confidence.

-Yes indeed, however, you seem to be growing over confident, big mistake. Gold Ranger answered with a smile hidden under his helmet.

What the evil monarch thought to be fatigue was actually a feint by the ranger to have the evil machine lower it's defences. And so an opening presented itself to the true king of Avalon, which he didn't hesitate to exploit. He stabbed his opponent right in the center of it's chest. When Alexander pulled out his sword, a black fluid poured out of the Mecha Emperor and splashed all over the king. The liquid then turned into an eerie black smoke which penetrated Alex's helmet forcing him to breath it in. Alexander screamed in pain as he bent forward as if someone had stabbed him in the guts.

When the pain was gone, Alexander canceled his transformation and returned to his human form. His eyes however, had an evil red glow in them. From his point of view in the shadows, J.S. had understood what transpired before his eyes, the Gold Ranger was being possessed by the demonic essence that escaped the emperor when it was impaled earlier. Alex walked slowly to the throne and sat on it. The huge chair gave whoever was siting on it control over the mechanical armies. When the ranger took place on it, he turned his attention to the city and ordered the soldiers to retreat.

-This world is already mine. I'll hide the mecha soldiers for now and replenish their numbers. With the resources of Avalon at my disposal, I should be able to easily conquer other worlds. Alex said to himself, his voice distorted by the dark forces inside of his body.

Having witness all of this, J.S. discretely exited the throne room then the palace. Once outside, he knew his options were limited and with the king as his new found enemy, his best hope for survival was exile, at least until he found the other crystals, like the one the king used, and the warriors who can wield their power. The young man also knew that the wizards would have send them to a world beyond this one where the Mecha Empire would have never imagined existed, a planet called Earth.

Planet Earth, San Angel city: present day

San Angel was a busy city, in the lights of day, it's streets were crowded with pedestrians and cars. Down the main boulevard was walking a young man, the very same that had witness the final battle between the Gold Ranger and the Mecha Emperor two years earlier, J.S.. Ever since the end of the battle, he had been hiding on Earth, adapting to the local customs. His hair had been cut short and he traded his avalonian clothes and cloak for a more discreet outfit composed of black leather boots, black cargo pants, a red t-shirt and a black jacket. So lost in thoughts he was that he didn't notice the girl and boy in front of him until the three collided into each other.

-Ouch, hey watch where you're going. Said the girl as she felled down.

-Sorry, I guess I was somewhere else. J.S. answered as he got up and offered his hand to the girl to help her up.

She gladly accepted his help and got quickly back on her feet. Only when she was up and close to him did J.S. noticed the pendant she was wearing, a simple silver chain but attached to it was a blue crystal circle the size of a quarter.

-I'm okay, no need to worry. Said the boy as he slowly got up.

When J.S. looked at him, he noticed the boy was also wearing a pendant, another crystal disk identical to girl's but this one was yellow. The avalonian took a moment to observe the two young people in front of him. The girl was about twenty years old, she had shoulder length light blond hair, soft crystal blue eyes, five feet and eight inches tall. She was wearing running shoes, dark blue jeans pants, a white tank top and sky blue hoodie. The boy was the same age as his friend, he had brown eyes and hair, he was five feet ten inches tall. He wore black skating shoes, black jeans pants, a dark yellow t-shirt and a white open shirt. _Could these two really be the allies I've been looking for? _J.S. thought to himself.

-I'm really sorry about this. I'm… J.S. started but was interrupted by screams of terror coming from behind him.

As he turned around, the young man saw smoke in the sky and people running away from it's point of origin.

At the base of the smoke, mecha soldiers had appear and were attacking everything in sight. These robotics creatures had black metallic bodies, their forearms, hands, shins and feet were grey. Their head was also grey and they had four eyes that were glowing red, two on the left side of their faces and two the right. Some of them had short swords in their hands while others had laser canon instead of their right hand. The robots were too busy with their task at hand to notice a presence watching them from a hidden spot in a back alley nearby. The presence was none other than J.S. who had made his way to the scene when he heard the screams.

-So they finally made their way to Earth. J.S. said to himself as he watched from his hiding spot.

The avalonian warrior took his hand to his neck and pulled a pendant out of his t-shirt. The jewel was a red crystal disk attached to a silver chain from which it was quickly detached by the young man. Then he inserted the disk in a device that was attached to his left wrist. When looking at the device, one could see the disk through the lid, a light was turned on in the device and the image of a dragon's head could be seen on the crystal.

-PHANTOM, J.S. shouted as he lifted his left fist above his head. STAR FORCE, he yelled next as he brought his right fist so that his arms would cross at the wrist. ACTIVATE, he finally screamed as he brought his fists at the height of his belt, one on each side of his waist.

J.S. jumped into the air as a transparent red dragon entered his body through his back. J.S.'s whole body then caught on fire. When the flames died out a second later, he was wearing his ranger suit. After he landed, the dragon's head appeared again and covered his head before transforming into his helmet.

The newly morphed Red Ranger walked out of the alley slowly and full of confidence. The legs of his suit were black, he wore red boots that went mid shin and a golden belt around his waist. His torso was red, on the center of his chest was a dragon's head drawn in a circle. On his shoulder he had armoured plates that were crafted to look like a dragon's paws each holding a blue sphere. His arms were black and he wore red gloves that went mid forearms. His helmet was red and was crafted to look like a dragon's head with it's opened mouth as the visor.

-Fire dragon ranger, J.S. said as he lifted his right hand and then gave it a quick shake as if it were on fire and he wanted to blow it out before he rushed at the soldiers.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Last time on Power Rangers : Phantom Star Force

-So they finally made their way to Earth. J.S. said to himself as he watched from his hiding spot.

The avalonian warrior took his hand to his neck and pulled a pendant out of his t-shirt. The jewel was a red crystal disk attached to a silver chain from which it was quickly detached by the young man. Then he inserted the disk in a device that was attached to his left wrist. When looking at the device, one could see the disk through the lid, a light was turned on in the device and the image of a dragon's head could be seen on the crystal.

-PHANTOM, J.S. shouted as he lifted his left fist above his head. STAR FORCE, he yelled next as he brought his right fist so that his arms would cross at the wrist. ACTIVATE, he finally screamed as he brought his fists at the height of his belt, one on each side of his waist.

J.S. jumped into the air as a transparent red dragon entered his body through his back. J.S.'s whole body then caught on fire. When the flames died out a second later, he was wearing his ranger suit. After he landed, the dragon's head appeared again and covered his head before transforming into his helmet.

The newly morphed Red Ranger walked out of the alley slowly and full of confidence. The legs of his suit were black, he wore red boots that went mid shin and a golden belt around his waist. His torso was red, on the center of his chest was a dragon's head drawn in a circle. On his shoulder he had armoured plates that were crafted to look like a dragon's paws each holding a blue sphere. His arms were black and he wore red gloves that went mid forearms. His helmet was red and was crafted to look like a dragon's head with it's opened mouth as the visor.

-Fire dragon ranger, J.S. said as he lifted his right hand and then gave it a quick shake as if it were on fire and he wanted to blow it out before he rushed at the soldiers.

Chapter 2: Heroes of wind and earth

The day had been beautiful so far for Tina and Jet, despite the fact that a little earlier a mysterious guy, J.S., had bump into them. But now, explosions and cries for help could be heard near them. The curiosity of the blond haired girl had, as usual, brought her and her friend to the source of the commotion. Arrived on the scene, they didn't find an ambulance or fire engine like they had expected, they found an army of mechanical creatures attacking everything on sight. Not wanting to be counted amongst the victims, Jet dragged Tina in a nearby back alley.

The sight given to the two youngsters was not an encouraging one. The robots really were on the rampage. Then a shout, similar to a war cry, could be heard.

-Fire dragon ranger. came the shout.

The voice belonged to a warrior clad in red.

-Is that? Asked Tina

-A ranger, a red power ranger. answered Jet.

The young people watched in amazement as the ranger charged at the robots. At first the machines didn't react, they weren't expecting this, but once the initial shock passed, they quickly took defencing positions. When J.S. was close enough to the first opponent, he jumped and brought his left knee to its face. He then brought his elbow to a second on his right, followed by a round house kick that knocked another two machines. The ranger then stole a sword from a fallen opponent and started slashing left and right at the remaining soldiers. A robot fell at every swing from J.S., in a matter of minutes, their numbers were cut in half.

The battle was still raging between J.S. and the mecha soldiers, when out of their ranks, came a being who was clearly a machine, but not one of the empires foot soldiers. This robot had a much larger built, it stood over six and one half feet tall. Its body was all grey and heavily armoured. The robot's left arm ended with a three fingered hand that ended with claws, the right arm ended with a large canon.

-This is not over. said the bulky leader as he signaled his troops to retreat. We will meet again.

In a single flash, all the soldiers and the commander disappeared.

Still in his ranger suit, J.S. looked around to make sure no treat was left. When his sight came upon the alley where Jet and Tina had taken refuge, the young immediately noticed them and took little time to remember what he saw earlier, their necklace who were identical to his own. J.S. walked up to the two friends, he could clearly on their faces that they were unsecured.

-We need to talk. The ranger said calmly as he extended his hand.

Tina was the first to react, she grabbed the offered hand and got back to her feet, Jet got up as well right after her.

-Who are you man? Asked the young man as he stood.

Before an answer was given the three disappeared in a flash of light.

J.S., Tina and Jet reappeared seconds later in round metallic room. The red ranger was the first to move, he walked toward the only visible exit, Tina and Jet quickly followed him.

-Where are we? What's going on here? Who are you? Tina was quick to ask.

Neither she or Jet noticed though an old man coming up behind them.

-Really, must you be so rude to our guest. Said the old man, his voice startled both the newcomers.

-Where did you come from? Jet asked once he recovered.

-Most importantly who are you? Tina interrupted.

-My name is Humblester, the old man answered as he pointed to himself, then he pointed to the ranger. I believe you've met J.S..

Both the girl and the boy turn around to watch J.S. unmorph.

-Hey, you're that guy who bumped into me. Tina exclaimed when she recognized him.

-Wow man, we had no idea you were a power ranger. Jet said as he extended his hand. I'm Jet and this is Tina.

J.S. shook the hand in return with a half-smile on his face.

-Where are we? Tina asked as she turned around to look at Humblester. Why have we been brought here?

-Come, I'll explain everything. The old man answered.

He then led the three young people through a hallway which ended in a large room filled with screens and computers, the control room. Amazed by all the equipment, Jet went to the nearest display.

-Wow Tina, come look at this. He first said but then noticed she wasn't listening.

In fact she staring through a window, curious, Jet walked up to her to see what had her so hypnotised and what he saw took his breath away. Outside the window, the Earth could be seen. The boy fell to his knees while Tina turned to Humblester and J.S..

-How…how can we be in space? She asked with a shaking voice.

-The only way to get here from the surface is by teleporting. Answered a feminine voice.

All four people in the room turned to the source of the voice, a woman in her mid-twenties, her light blond hair were tied up making it impossible to tell how long they really were. She had sapphire blue eyes and was a little shorter than Tina. It could be seen by her gown that she was a person of importance.

-My lady Elianna. Humblester said as he bowed to her.

Jet looked at the woman with amazement while Tina noticed at the edge of her sight that J.S. had barely nod his head when he acknowledged her presence, a realisation that Tina quickly forgot when she turned her attention back to Elianna.

-Tina, Jet allow me to introduce Lady Elianna Attaron, queen of Avalon. Humblester said in a humble voice.

-Queen? Jet replied.

-Avalon? Tina quickly followed.

-Avalon, it's the world where we come from. J.S. explained to them.

-So what, you guys are aliens? Tina questioned?

-We are humans, but we were simply not born on Earth. J.S. responded. Avalon is a world located at the edge of your own or in words you better understand, it's in another dimension, sort of. We learned of the existence of planet Earth a long time ago. We came here because its mere existence was beyond our enemies ability to comprehend.

-Enemies, you mean those things that attacked earlier today? Jet asked. What were they?

-They were the foot soldiers of the mecha empire. Elianna answered.

-The mecha empire? Tina said as she turned to Humblester.

-Yes, the mecha empire, an army of deadly machines powered by demonic essence. The old man explained. They appeared on our world fifty years ago, first indications told us they came from the entrails of Avalon.

-For half a century, we were at war with them, but two years ago, after a long and costly battle, the emperor was defeated by my husband, the king of Avalon. Elianna continued.

-So they retreated here? Tina asked now fully interested.

-No, when King Alexander dealt the fatal blow to the emperor, the demonic essence leaked from its body and sprayed all over our leader. J.S. answered. And when that happened, he was taken over by it.

-So now the emperor is inside the king and he's using the army to try to take over our world. Jet said with an unsure voice.

-No, the essence isn't in control, it's just making him evil. J.S. corrected.

-What do you mean? Tina asked.

-When the essence entered his body, the first thing Alexander did was to order all mecha soldiers to retreat, then he started to rebuild Avalon. J.S. explained. While the avalionians were working on recreating their lives, the mecha soldiers were slowly reforming their ranks. But they never made any move to reconquer Avalon, instead they set eyes on a world whose mere existence defy their perception of the Universe. Also, there's a change in their tactics and battle formations, this new pattern of thoughts isn't from the emperor, it's the king. These new military moves, I know them well, I saw them during the war when I fought by his side.

-So what does he want with Earth? Jet asked.

-Your resources, and probably to exterminate your people or enslave. J.S. answered. Probably wants to almost exterminate you and then enslave the few unfortunate enough to survive.

-Unfortunate? Tina nearly laughed out.

-You prefer a quick painless death or years even decades of torture and restless work? J.S. asked back in answer.

It took a few moments for Jet and Tina to take in every revelations that were made to them. The two of them had taken a seat with Elianna while J.S. was leaning on a nearby console and Humblester had left to make some tea for everyone. When the old man came back Tina got back to her feet and looked to the three Avalonians with interrogation.

-So what exactly do you want from us? She finally asked.

-You were chosen to fight for the freedom of your people and the survival of your world. Elianna answered.

-Chosen? Chosen by whom? came from Jet.

-Your necklaces, you found them as if you were drawn to them. J.S. said.

-How did you know that? Tina asked in surprise.

-That's how I found mine. The red ranger said as he pulled his pendant from under his t-shirt.

-These crystals were part of a project called Phantom Star, we call them such because one of our greatest scientist made from the heart of a dying star. Humblester was quick to follow up. Don't ask me how he did it, I can't answer, his mind worked on a level that is beyond every human that has ever lived, we don't even know the full extent of their power. All we know for sure is that they have the ability to reach people who have the potential to become heroes, and we use them as power source for our morphers and other ranger gear.

-So now we have to take up arms to fight off these robots. Jet asked back.

-Only if you choose to, we're not going to force you to do something you don't want to. Elianna answered.

-So what happens if we choose not to fight? Tina inquired.

-You'll be sent home, tomorrow or the day after, you'll notice your necklaces are missing. J.S. said. While you're pondering what happened to them, those pendants will make their way to new potential heroes.

As the young man was talking, red lights shinned up and sirens started to ring out. Humblester pointed his finger towards the room's main and largest screen. An image appeared of mecha soldiers and their commander from earlier, attacking San Angel again. J.S. ran to an isolated console and taped a series of code on its keyboard. A panel on the nearby wall opened, from the sound and the vapors coming out, one could guest the secret door was sealed airtight. The young man took from inside two devices and then ran to Jet and Tina.

-You need to choose now, are you in or out? J.S. asked as he showed them the two devices.

Jet took the offered morpher almost instantly. Tina hesitated for a few seconds then took hers as well. Her morpher was blue, his was yellow.

-So how do these work? Tina asked.

-You attached them to your wrist, then when the time comes to morph, you insert the crystal disk. J.S. explained as he showed his own morpher which was red.

Tina and Jet attached their morphers to their wrist like J.S. showed them. Humblester waved his hand and the three of them were teleported back on Earth.

The three heroes ran to the attack zone but stayed out of the sight.

-Ready you two? J.S. said as he detached his pendant and inserted it in his morpher.

-Ready. They answered as they did the same as him.

-PHANTOM, all three shouted as they lifted their left arm above their head. STAR FORCE, as they did the same with their right arm to cross their left. ACTIVATE, finally came as they lowered them to waist level.

J.S. jumped into the air as a transparent red dragon entered his body through his back. J.S.'s whole body then caught on fire. When the flames died out a second later, he was wearing his ranger suit. After he landed, the dragon's head appeared again and covered his head before transforming into his helmet.

Tina jumped into the air as a transparent blue eagle entered her body through her back. Tina's whole body was then enveloped in a tornado. When tornado dissipated a second later, she was wearing her ranger suit. After she landed, the eagle's head appeared again and covered her head before transforming into her helmet.

Jet jumped into the air as a transparent yellow lion entered his body through his back. Jet's whole body was then enveloped in a dust cloud. When the dust cloud dissipated a second later, he was wearing his ranger suit. After he landed, the lion's head appeared again and covered his head before transforming into his helmet.

The three now morphed rangers walked up slowly to the soldiers. Tina's suit had black legs with blue boots and golden belt. Her chest was dark blue and lowered to mid thighs to form a mini skirt and on her chest there was a drawing of an eagles head inside a circle. Her arms were black with blue gloves and she wore shoulder armour that resembled blue claws holding a red sphere and her helmet was shaped as an eagle's head with its opened beak as the visor. Jet's suit had black legs with yellow boots and a golden belt. His chest was yellow and he had a drawing of a lion's head in a circle. His arms were black and he wore yellow gloves. On his shoulders, he wore shoulder plate armor that resembled yellow claws holding a red sphere and his helmet was shaped as a lion's head with its opened mouth as the visor.

-Fire dragon ranger. J.S. said as he lifted his right hand and shook it as if it was on fire and he wanted to put it out.

-Wind eagle ranger. Tina shouted as she readjusted her right glove.

-Earth lion ranger. Jet said as he passed his hand over his helmet's mane as if he was fixing his hair.

The mecha soldiers all stopped their attack and turned to look at the three rangers. The commander of the soldiers pushed through the ranks and went to stand in front of his troops.

-Red ranger, good to see you again and you brought friends, excellent. The robot said. Now prepare to feel the wrath of Shubarion, mecha soldiers attack.

The thirty robots all ran at the rangers, swords held high. J.S. dodged the attack from the first machine then second but decided to punch the third enemy before it could attack. Tina for her part grabbed the nearest opponent and pushed towards two more making the three fell to the ground. Jet however wasn't doing so good he took a first slash from his first enemy, then a second and a third.

-There's too many of them. Jet yelled to the others.

-In case of trouble, each one of us as a personal weapon. J.S. answered after he kicked another robot. Watch this, FIRE DRAGON SWORD.

The drawing on his chest lighted up, then a dragon's head with a handle where the neck would be appeared in front of him. When the red ranger grabbed the handle, the dragon's mouth open and a three feet long, two inches wide blade appeared from it. J.S. immediately started slashing at his opponents making short work of them.

-Nice, let's see. Jet said as he backed away from the robots. Earth lion axe.

Like with J.S., the drawing on Jet's chest lighted up then a lion's head appeared at the end of a stick two feet long. When Jet grabbed it, the mane on the lion's head extended to become an axe blade. With this new weapon, Jet was able to take out the surrounding machine with ease.

-Sweet, my turn. Tina exclaimed. WIND EAGLE CROSSBOW.

The drawing on chest lighted up as well, then an eagle appeared on her right wrist. The eagle's head rested on her hand while it's body reach all the way to her elbow. The wings of the eagle deployed themselves to form an arc while its beak opened up. Tina then jumped above the crowd, while she was in the air she fired multiple laser arrows at the enemies. With the help of their weapons, the rangers rapidly took out the soldiers.

Watching his soldiers being defeated for the second time really made Shubarion angry.

-You'll pay for this. He yelled at the rangers as he raised his right arm.

Two shots were fired from the canon on his arm. J.S. easily dodged the blast, Tina and Jet however were almost hit and thrown aside by the explosions. The fire dragon sword's blade started glowing as the red ranger charged at the robot commander. When he was in reach, J.S. slashed at the machine, first upper right to lower left. Then he did a second slash from upper left to lower right and in the same motion, he turn his back to the enemy and rested his sword on his right shoulder. A second later, Shubarion fell on his back and exploded.

Tina and Jet got back to their feet and watched as J.S. walked slowly towards them never looking back at the burning remains of Shubarion.

-Wow, that was really cool. Jet said looking at the fallen enemies around him.

-Is it over? Tina asked.

-For now, but the war as only just begun. J.S. answered.

The three rangers walked away from the scene and teleported back to their orbital headquarters.


	3. Chapter 3

Last time on Power Rangers: Phantom Star Force

Watching his soldiers being defeated for the second time really made Shubarion angry.

-You'll pay for this. He yelled at the rangers as he raised his right arm.

Two shots were fired from the canon on his arm. J.S. easily dodged the blast; Tina and Jet however were almost hit and thrown aside by the explosions. The fire dragon sword's blade started glowing as the red ranger charged at the robot commander. When he was in reach, J.S. slashed at the machine, first upper right to lower left. Then he did a second slash from upper left to lower right and in the same motion, he turn his back to the enemy and rested his sword on his right shoulder. A second later, Shubarion fell on his back and exploded.

Chapter 3: Battle the minotaur

In a dark room, a replay of Shubarion's final battle was being viewed on a large size screen. When the red ranger's attack hit the robot and he exploded, the image disappeared and the lights in the room came back on. They were five people in the room, two sticked to the shadows which made it impossible to tell who they were, a man with implants on his face and lab coat, a young woman dressed from neck to toes in black leather and finally the leader of the group, a robot six and a half feet tall. His body was lean, designed to resemble a fit warrior wearing armor and his head had the shape of a wolf's head.

When the video of the battle ended, everyone in the room waited for the leader's reaction.

-How did this happen? The leader asked.

-I'm sorry my lord Wulfsar, I didn't anticipate that kind of resistance from Earth. The scientist answered.

Wulfsar moved at incredible speed and before anyone could blink, he had his hand around the scientist's throat. The pressure from the grip forced the man to his knees as he was gasping for air.

-You didn't anticipate? So you lied to me professor Cyberstein. You told me when you sent that tin can to Earth that you had anticipated every scenario. Wulfsar replied as he let go of Cyberstein's throat.

The professor stayed on the floor for a few seconds trying to catch his breath.

-Should we inform the king Master? The woman clad in leather asked.

-No, not yet my apprentice. If the king learns of this failure, he'll have us all executed. Wulfsar told her.

He took a moment to the study Typhone, his student, the young woman was about 5 feet 6 inches tall, however the high heeled boots she wore made it difficult to tell how tall she really was. She had jet black hair that went to her chin and neon blue eyes. Her outfit was a tight black leather suit that sticks to her curves; she knew that most adversaries since they were male would be distracted by it. Wulfsar figured that if he had been an organic entity he might also have been attracted to her.

Professor Cyberstein got back to his feet and readjusted his collar. He never liked being touched but he knew Wulfsar was his superior in rank and in power.

-What now my lord? He asked.

-Build another one, this time anticipate the power of those rangers. Wulfsar answered. Send it to Earth with a squadron of soldiers as soon as it's ready.

-It shall be done. Cyberstein said with a bow before he left the room.

Wulfsar ignored him and played the video of Shubarion's last battle again. Typhone noticed interest this time on his face.

-What is it Master? She asked her teacher.

-The red ranger, there's something familiar about his fighting style. The lord answered.

Meanwhile, the video of Shubarion's final battle was also being watched in another place, the ranger's orbital headquarters. J.S., Tina and Jet were looking at the control room's main screen where the video was being played.

-You know, those individual weapons we have are pretty cool and all but I'm still wondering, after J.S. told us we had them, how did we know how to get them or even use them. Tina asked out loud.

-Your suits' internal computer. J.S. answered.

-Our what? Jet mumbled.

-Your ranger suits have an internal computer that syncs with your brain when you morphed. Humblester explained. It gives you access to all the information you require during battle.

-But how come we didn't know the weapons existed if we have access to the information. Tina inquired,

-It was your first battle; the machine was still adjusting to your brain waves. Humblester continued. Now that it had time to do so, you should have all the data needed, what weapons you possess, how to use them, even a user's manual for your zords.

-Zords? Jet repeated.

-Zords, powerful combat vehicles, quite useful when fighting a giant opponent. J.S. said.

-Okay, huh question, why do you call them zords? Tina asked Humblester.

-Tradition my dear, power rangers have always had combat vehicles called zords, it goes back many generations. The old explained.

-Oh, and we got some in a hidden hangar somewhere on Earth? The young woman pressed on.

-No, not on Earth, the vehicles are stored here on the station. The old man answered with an amused voice.

-So how do we get them from here to the surface? Jet wondered.

-Oh don't worry, if they're needed, we'll send them to you. Elianna said as she walked in.

At her approach, Humblester, Tina and Jet bowed, J.S. however, as Tina noticed once again, barely nod his head. The queen smiled at the four individual as she approach.

-Of course, before we let you pilot them, you shall be spending some time in the simulator. Humblester declared.

-But why? Jet complained. We have the information, from the computer like you said.

-Piloting the zords is like fighting, J.S. explained, it's not enough to know how, you need practice as well. Come on I'll show you where the sim-pods are.

J.S. led his teammates out of the control room and through a corridor to a large room. Inside, the three rangers found five pods linked to the floor by four hydraulic arms. The pods were numbered one through five. A console could also be found on the opposite side of the room to the pods.

-Tina, pod number two is yours, Jet you go in pod number three. J.S. said as he walked to console.

The machine had a keyboard and a screen for every pod in the room. The avalionian entered a few commands for pod number two and then pod number three. Tina opened the hatch on the simulator and looked inside, a seat that reminded her of fighter jets movies, a central control stick, a throttle and a lot of buttons could be found inside. The young woman blinked a few times then turned to her team leader.

-How am I supposed to make head or tail of all the things in there? She asked.

-Yea man, they're too many controls and screens. Jet continued.

-You morph before you go in. J.S. answered without lifting his head from the screens.

-PHANTOM STAR FORCE ACTIVATE. J.S. heard them call out which told him that they had morphed and were ready to begin.

While the rangers were practicing, Elianna and Humblester moved to a living room inside the station. One of the walls in the room was nothing but glass pointed at Earth giving those who came in for a break a relaxing view of the planet. The queen was sitting at a table gazing at the view while the old man brought freshly made tea.

-He still hasn't told them anything. Humblester said after filling the queen's cup and taking a seat next to hers.

-I'm sure he has his reasons. Elianna answered as she tasted her tea. Maybe he's ashamed; he was there two years ago and was unable to do anything.

The words brought the two to remember the events that took place during the battle between the Gold Ranger and the Mecha Emperor two years earlier. A tear fell down Elianna's cheek. Noticing this, Humblester tried to change the subject.

-How can his teammates trust him if he doesn't tell them all the truth. Humblester asked. What happens if they find out?

-Then he'll have no choice but to explain everything, including the reasons why he changed his name.

-They may refuse to follow him in battle after that. Are you sure it is wise to keep them in the dark.

-No but it's his choice and I respect it.

Humblester couldn't deny the wisdom in the queen's word. The two avalonians finished their tea in silence while contemplating the view of a world so similar to their own yet so different.

Back in the simulation room, Tina had crashed once again her zord into a building. Since her element was wind, her vehicle was a flying machine, one she just couldn't keep in the air.

-Again. J.S.'s voice came over the communications.

The screens reloaded and the image appeared once more. The machine started over a mountain top and came into a big city. Tina dodged the first building, then the second but after then she took a wrong turn and went straight into the third.

-Ahw, this is stupid, I just can't do it. The girl screamed in discouragement.

-Don't give up. J.S. told her. Flying is instinctive, let your senses guide you, don't think too much and play it by ear.

Tina took a deep breath and thought about what J.S. told her. When the simulation started again, she took the stick and flew straight for the city; her mind was now completely cleared. She dodged the first building then the second and the third. Her machine arrived in the city center where her target was. The young woman fired a volley of missiles, all of which hit home. Then the virtual zord climbed towards the sky to clear out of the city. The screens all went black and the pod's hatch opened. Tina de-morphed and looked to J.S. who was right outside the pod.

-See, you can do it. He told her with a small smile on his face.

The young man helped the girl out of her pod, and then went to check if Jet was alright.

-Man that was rough. Jet said while stretching his legs.

A sound could be heard from their morphers and Humblester's voice resonated.

-Rangers report to the control room.

-Let's go guys. J.S. said as he exited the simulation room.

The three rangers made their way to the control room where the old man and Elianna where looking at the main screen, it showed images of mecha soldiers attacking the city. With the soldiers there was another machine, a mechanical minotaur leading them. The robotic beast was green and grey, its eyes were yellow and the horns were black.

-You must stop them; they got a group of civilians pine down. Elianna said with a worried voice.

-Good luck and be careful. Continued Humblester.

The three rangers teleported out of the station to a back alley not far from the battle. They got closer to their enemies but stayed out of sight for the moment.

-You two ready? J.S. asked as he took his pendant and inserted it in his morpher.

-Ready. Tina and Jet answered as they did the same.

-PHANTOM STAR FORCE ACTIVATE. The three rangers yelled as they crossed their arms over their head at the wrist and then brought them down to the height of their waist.

J.S. jumped into the air as a transparent red dragon entered his body through his back. J.S.'s whole body then caught on fire. When the flames died out a second later, he was wearing his ranger suit. After he landed, the dragon's head appeared again and covered his head before transforming into his helmet.

Tina jumped into the air as a transparent blue eagle entered her body through her back. Tina's whole body was then enveloped in a tornado. When tornado dissipated a second later, she was wearing her ranger suit. After she landed, the eagle's head appeared again and covered her head before transforming into her helmet.

Jet jumped into the air as a transparent yellow lion entered his body through his back. Jet's whole body was then enveloped in a dust cloud. When the dust cloud dissipated a second later, he was wearing his ranger suit. After he landed, the lion's head appeared again and covered his head before transforming into his helmet.

The now morphed rangers walked out of the alley and went towards the rampaging soldiers.

-Enough pick on someone who can fight back. J.S. said in a loud voice a he lifted his right hand and shook it like it was on fire. Fire dragon ranger.

-Wind eagle ranger. Tina said as she readjusted her right glove.

-Earth lion ranger. Jet finished as he passed a hand over his helmet's mane as if to fix his hair.

The three heroes ran at the soldiers. Once in reach, J.S. jumped and brought his knee to a soldier's face and as he landed, he hit another one on top of its head with his elbow. The red ranger hit a few more enemies while making his way to the minotaur. Tina did a graceful leap over her enemies and came back to strike them from behind kicking and punching left and right. Jet grabbed the first opponent by the waist and used it first as shield from the others then as a club to cause more damage.

The battle had been raging for a few minutes already, Tina and Jet had beaten up most of the mecha soldiers already but J.S. was still locked in a beat down with the minotaur. His punches and kicks had no effect and the beast didn't give him enough time to call forth his weapon.

-This isn't going so well. J.S. said as he tried a direct hit to his opponents face but the fist was caught in midair.

The minotaur was holding the ranger's fist in its hand which was much bigger and started applying pressure in an attempt to crush it. J.S. fell to the ground and screamed in pain as his bones were getting close to being broken.

-Oh no, WIND EAGLE CROSSBOW. Tina said when she saw J.S. in trouble.

The drawing on her chest lighted then on her right forearm, a blue eagle appeared with its head resting on her hand. The wings of the eagle deployed themselves to form an arc while its beak opened up. Tina fired multiple laser arrows at the minotaur making it loose its grip on the red ranger. Meanwhile Jet had brought forth his axe and disposed of all the remaining soldiers.

Once free of the unbreakable grip, J.S. rolled to the side to give Tina a clear shot at the monster. She fired multiples shots at the beast again causing little damage to its outer armor. Jet walked next to Tina with his axe resting on his shoulder. The wings and the beak on the crossbow then began to glow; the blade on the earth lion axe did so as well.

Blue ranger aimed her crossbow at the minotaur and fired the charged shot while yellow ranger ran at it. The blast caused Tina slide on the ground a few feet. When Jet was close enough, he jumped and performed a vertical slash. Tina half turned around and brought her crossbow to her chest while Jet now standing next to her rested the head of his axe on his left hand neither of them looking at the minotaur falling down and exploding.

J.S. walked to his two partners still holding his hand in pain.

-Good job guys. J.S. told them.

The three rangers turned to the remains of the minotaur in time to see a ball of darkness leave the burning corpse. In the sky, a portal opened and from it emerged a giant robot. It had no outer armor, no special features, a basic giant robot figured the rangers. Suddenly, the dark ball entered the robot's chest and it transformed into a giant version of the mechanical minotaur.

-Alright rangers, no more simulation, this is the real thing. J.S. declared before activating his communicator. Humblester, we need the zords.

-Activating zords. Humblester answered back.

Outside the atmosphere over the city, the orbital station opened up, a ball of red light first flew towards Earth, then a blue light and a yellow light followed. In the city, the three rangers watch as the three lights came down. The red light turned into a huge red dragon, the blue light turned into a smaller jet fighter that resemble an eagle and the yellow light turned into a massive tank that had features resembling a lion. The three rangers jumped into their zords' cockpit.

-Dragon battle zord, J.S. said as he took control of zord.

It was a mechanical European dragon. Its tail was all red with a black tip, its rear legs were also red and it had no front legs. The torso was black and the wings were red, the lower part of the head was red with green eyes and the top was golden with a green gem in the middle of it.

-Eagle fighter zord, Tina said as she entered her zord.

The zord was flying thanks to two jet engines located where the eagle's tail should have been. The wings resembled a real eagle's wing except they were blue and three gun barrels could be seen close to the body which was also blue. On the back of the zord, there were two large size canons that were flipped towards the rear. The lower part of the head and the sides were blue and the top was white with a red gem in the center, red eyes and a golden beak.

-Lion crawler zord, Jet said as he entered his zord.

The zord was a massive armored vehicle mounted on caterpillar tracks. Its body was all black with a huge green gem located on top of it. The lion's head was yellow, in the mane there were seven canons. The eyes were red and the nose was black.

The giant minotaur was standing in the middle of a boulevard waiting for the three zords to engage it. The Lion crawler zord approached from the main street while the Dragon battle zord and Eagle fighter zord circled around in the sky.

-I got this. Jet said as he locked on target.

He took his right hand of the steering wheel and pulled a lever. The seven canons fired one after the other repeatedly. All the projectiles hit the minotaur and pushed it back but no apparent damage could be seen.

-My attack had no effect. Jet said.

-Hold on let me try. Tina said as she began her approach.

The situation reminded her of the simulator. Under her helmet, she closed her eyes for a second and then reopened them with a clear mind. Her zord flew in between the buildings and once it had a clear line of sight, the six guns located on the wings fired on the beast. Spark flew as the shots hit the minotaur but the monster still didn't go down.

The dragon zord flew higher in the sky high above the city.

-J.S. our attack aren't doing anything. Tina said over the communicator.

-I know, I need some space to try something. J.S. answered. Check this out, DRAGON BATTLE ZORD WARRIOR MODE.

The head of the dragon flipped over the chest then the legs and outer armor at the base of the tail slid up, the black torso could no longer be seen and the legs transformed into humanoid arms. The tail separated in two and both half turned into a leg, the feet were black, the shin red and the thighs black. A humanoid head emerged at the top of the zord; it was red with a grey face, green eyes and a green gem on the forehead.

The battle zord landed in the streets in front of the minotaur. From their cockpits, Tina and Jet looked at the machine with amazement.

-Wow so cool. Tina whispered to herself.

-Can my zord to that as well? Jet asked to himself

-Alright let's finish this. J.S. ordered.

-Rodger, Tina answered, HURRICANE MAVERICK.

Her zord did a second passage. When it was aligned with the monster, its belly opened up and three missiles were dropped. After a fraction of a second, the three missiles fired up and flew straight into the minotaur.

-My turn, Jet said with excitement, LANDSLIDE CANON.

The lion's mouth opened up and barrel emerged from it. Then a loud shot was fired and hit the minotaur in the chest.

-BLAZING DRAGON FIST, J.S. called out.

The right hand of the dragon battle zord went from black to red as its outer metal heated up. Then the robot flew a few feet from the ground and went straight for the monster. The heated fist punched through the chest armor and then emerged from the monster's back. The attack had pierced the minotaur from front to back. The dragon zord pulled its fist back as the monster fell to the ground and exploded. The dragon battle zord stood in the middle of the city with the sun setting down behind it.

-What a show off. Jet said as he watch the red zord.

-Yea but you got to admit, he makes it look good. Tina replied as she flew by.

Inside enemy headquarters, Wulfsar who had been watching the battle let out a cry of rage as he punched a hole in the wall. Cyberstein who had been also watching took a few steps back in fear.

-This is the second time you failed me Cybertein. The warlord declared, malice and rage could be heard in his voice.

-Master if I may suggest, maybe next time we could send these two. Typhone proposed pointing at the two individuals who stayed in the shadows.

-No, not yet it's too early to reveal our trump cards. The warlord answered.

Wulfsar left the room with a deep rage. Cyberstein also left a few seconds later to go back to his laboratory. Typhone was going to leave too but she took a last look at the silhouettes and for a second, she could see a device attached to their wrist before the two shadows disappeared leaving her all alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Last time on Power Rangers: Phantom Star Force

The head of the dragon flipped over the chest then the legs and outer armor at the base of the tail slid up, the black torso could no longer be seen and the legs transformed into humanoid arms. The tail separated in two and both half turned into a leg, the feet were black, the shin red and the thighs black. A humanoid head emerged at the top of the zord; it was red with a grey face, green eyes and a green gem on the forehead.

The battle zord landed in the streets in front of the Minotaur. From their cockpits, Tina and Jet looked at the machine with amazement.

-Wow so cool. Tina whispered to herself.

-Can my zord to that as well? Jet asked to himself

-Alright let's finish this. J.S. ordered.

-Rodger, Tina answered, HURRICANE MAVERICK.

Her zord did a second passage. When it was aligned with the monster, its belly opened up and three missiles were dropped. After a fraction of a second, the three missiles fired up and flew straight into the Minotaur.

-My turn, Jet said with excitement, LANDSLIDE CANON.

The lion's mouth opened up and barrel emerged from it. Then a loud shot was fired and hit the Minotaur in the chest.

-BLAZING DRAGON FIST, J.S. called out.

The right hand of the dragon battle zord went from black to red as its outer metal heated up. Then the robot flew a few feet from the ground and went straight for the monster. The heated fist punched through the chest armor and then emerged from the monster's back. The attack had pierced the Minotaur from front to back. The dragon zord pulled its fist back as the monster fell to the ground and exploded. The dragon battle zord stood in the middle of the city with the sun setting down behind it.

Chapter 4: Heavier weapons

Inside the throne room of Wulfsar's fortress, Cyberstein was thrown to the ground with great violence. Wulfsar was filled with rage as he walked slowly towards the disgraced scientist. Typhone was present as well but thought it wiser not to interfere, so she simply leaned against a wall with her arms crossed as she watched the exchange between her teacher and Cyberstein.

-Forgive me my lord; I did not anticipate that the rangers would have weapons capable of destroying giant monsters. Cyberstein said pleading for his life.

-You did not anticipate that the rangers would follow the tradition of every generation of rangers that came before them? Wulfsar answered with fury. You did not anticipate that they would have zords like all the others before them.

The warlord grabbed Cyberstein by the throat and lifts him up in the air. The feet of the scientist were hanging nearly two feet above the ground. From her view point, Typhone watched and laughed at the cyborg's misfortune.

-Please, I have another creature, more powerful than all the others ready to be deployed. Cyberstein said in a chocking voice.

Wulfsar thought about the revelation for a second after which he dropped the scientist.

-This is your last chance. Wulfsar said. Do not fail me again or you will face the consequences.

The warlord stormed out of the room. Cyberstein had fallen to his knees trying to catch his breath. He noticed at the corner of eye Typhone who had an expression of amusement on her face. Filled anger, the scientist exited with a heavy step, he knew all his hopes for the future lied with his latest creature.

Meanwhile inside the rangers' orbital headquarters, Jet was walking down a corridor; the look on his face indicated that obviously, he was lost. After a few more turns in the wrong directions, he finally arrived to a workshop where J.S. and Humblester were working on a strange device.

-Hey guys, what are you doing? Jet asked.

-Good morning Jet. Humblester replied. J.S. and I are working on a target designator.

-A what? Jet asked as he looked at the device.

It was built in a tube design, three to four inches wide and four feet long. J.S. was working on installing a handle with what looked like a trigger while Humblester was adjusting the wires for what was probably a control screen.

-This is a target designator. Humblester explained. You point this at a target; the device will calculate the coordinates to an inch and send the information back to a canon that will stand ready to fire.

-Did you get any of this? J.S. inquired as he noticed the confused look on Jet's face.

-It's like those later things the military use to paint a target for an air strike or long range missile attack. Jet said.

-Precisely. Humblester continued.

-Why are you here? J.S. asked suspiciously.

-Well Tina is with lady Elianna in the large room with an even larger view of Earth. And they're having tea and are talking about… well the stuff girls talk about when they're having some girl time. So I was wondering what you guys were doing, imagining that it couldn't be worst. Jet explained.

-Well as you can see, we are working on increasing your ranger artillery. Humblester stated.

-Right, well don't let me stand in your way. Jet said as he was about to exit the room.

-Hey, if you have nothing to do, would you mind going into town and bring us back some Chinese food? J.S. asked. We're going to be working on this for a while.

-Sure. The young man replied all too happy to leave the room.

J.S. let out a small smirk as he watched his partner leave. Then he turned his attention back to his work.

Jet teleported to San Angel. He knew when J.S. spoke of Chinese food he met a small restaurant named Lian Yuan which was well known for its chicken general Tao. J.S. simply couldn't get enough of it. Jet walked in the establishment and waited at the counter. It took a few minutes before someone answered him. Once the order was placed, Jet waited fifteen minutes for his food. Fifteen minutes, he thought that were worth the wait considering the food.

Jet had finally received his food when he noticed people running in fear outside the restaurant. As he walked outside, he saw a group of mecha soldiers and another machine leading them. The mechanic monster had feet of grey steel that ended in three clawed fingers. Its shins were also encased in grey steel armor while the knees and thighs seemed to be wrapped in black rubber to allow more agility. The monster's crotch was covered in armor while the lower torso was covered in black rubber as well to allow movement. The upper torso was heavily armored, the left arm ended in a hand with three clawed fingers while the other arm ended in a large canon. The creature's head had been crafted to look like a skull with glowing red eyes to inspire fear in others.

Jet made his way to a nearby back alley. After making sure no one was around, he brought the device on his left wrist close to his face and activated the communicator.

-Guys, we have trouble in downtown San Angel, a group of soldiers with an ugly monster. Jet said.

-We know, the other rangers are already on their way. Humblester answered over the communicator. Hold them until J.S. and Tina arrive.

-Leave it to me; this is gonna be a piece of cake.

Jet pulled a yellow necklace from under his shirt. He removed the pendant from the chain and inserted it into his morpher.

-PHANTOM STAR FORCE ACTIVATE. Jet yelled as he crossed his arms above his head then brought them down to each sides of his waist.

Jet jumped into the air as a transparent yellow lion entered his body through his back. Jet's whole body was then enveloped in a dust cloud. When the dust cloud dissipated a second later, he was wearing his ranger suit. After he landed, the lion's head appeared again and covered his head before transforming into his helmet.

The yellow ranger walked back into the street and went to meet the mecha soldiers. The monster pushed soldiers aside and stood in front of Jet. The two opponents stared at each other for a few second, and then the creature lifted its right arm and fired a blast at the lone ranger. Jet dodged the shot by a hair.

-EARTH LION AXE. The yellow ranger yelled.

The drawing on Jet's chest lighted up then a lion's head appeared at the end of a stick two feet long. When Jet grabbed it, the mane on the lion's head extended to become an axe blade. With his weapon in hand, he charged at the monster. When the two enemies were but a few feet from one another, the ranger jumped and performed a front flip above the robotic monster. As he did so, Jet used his axe to cut the creature's head off.

Minutes later, J.S. and Tina arrived at the scene running and joined in the melee. Jet had already taken down six soldiers and was working on his seventh. The red and blue rangers already had their weapon out and were making short work of the soldiers.

-Good work Jet. J.S. said between to enemies.

-Where is their leader? Tina asked.

-On the ground over there. Jet answered. He was the first one to taste my axe.

As the battle continued, none of the three heroes noticed that the body of the monster was moving. First, it got back its feet and then a new head emerged from its torso to replace the lost one. This new head had the looks of a dragon's head or a pterodactyl but instead of a nose there was a six barrels Gatling gun. Ready for action once again, the monster first targeted Jet and fired at him with its head machine gun. The yellow ranger fell to the ground as many bullets hit his chest. Seeing this, the red and blue rangers ran over to their comrade to cover him.

-What the hell? Tina asked. I thought you beheaded him.

-I did. Jet answered.

-He must have grown a new one. J.S. explained.

-Now what? The young woman inquired as she fired a few shots herself from her crossbow which bounced off the monster's armor.

-Red ranger, configuration and adjustments are completed. Humblester's voice said over the communicator.

-Right, J.S. said as he stepped in front of Tina and Jet. SATELITE CANON.

The drawing on J.S.' chest lighted up, then before him appeared a tube like weapon. Four feet long and three inches wide, the weapon had two handles place near one of its end. These two handles were one foot away from one another and the second one had a trigger. J.S. grabbed the weapon and place it on his right shoulder like one would a bazooka. Before his eyes a screen like one would find on modern cameras unfolded.

-Locking on target. J.S. said as he aimed at the monster. Fire.

As J.S. pulled the trigger, a large laser beam descended from the sky on the monster and destroyed it.

Tina and Jet were still battling the mecha soldiers and J.S. was gonna joined them when he saw a giant robot appear in the sky. A ball of darkness left the ashes of the monster and entered the chest of the robot, seconds later, the robot took the appearance of the previously fallen monster.

-Great, now he's supersized. Tina said as she kicked a soldier.

-When he get leave now, there's still a lot of robots here. Jet continued.

-You guys handle the mecha soldiers, I'll take care of the giant freak. J.S. said in a calm voice. DRAGON BATTLE ZORD.

In orbit, the station opened up and a ball of red light was shot towards the Earth. Once in the atmosphere, the red light turned into a red mechanized dragon. Red ranger jumped into the cockpit and assumed control of the zord.

-DRAGON BATTLE ZORD WARRIOR MODE. J.S. yelled.

The head of the dragon flipped over the chest then the legs and outer armor at the base of the tail slid up, the black torso could no longer be seen and the legs transformed into humanoid arms. The tail separated in two and both half turned into a leg, the feet were black, the shin red and the thighs black. A humanoid head emerged at the top of the zord; it was red with a grey face, green eyes and a green gem on the forehead.

The zord landed in the streets in front of the mechanized monster. The creature opened fire with its head gatling gun. The attack took the dragon zord off balance, seeing this, the creature attacked once more using the canon on his right arm. The blast hit the zord in the chest causing it to fall down.

-Okay, that was impressive. J.S. said as he brought his machine back to its feet. Now it's my turn.

The right hand of the zord went from black to red as the outer armor heated up.

-BLAZING DRAGON FIST. Red ranger yelled as he launched his final attack.

The zord flew a few feet front the ground and charged at the monster. Its fist pierced through the armor and emerged from the back. The dragon zord pulled its arm out and turned its back to the creature as it fell down and exploded.

J.S. returned to ground as Jet and Tina finished the last of the mecha soldiers.

-Am I glad it's over. Tina said as she tried to catch her breath.

-Well it is for us Tina, but not for Jet. J.S. explained as he approached.

-What? Why? What is there left for me to do? Jet asked confused.

-Return to the restaurant get me my chicken general Tao. The red ranger answered.

The red and blue ranger began to laugh as they teleported back to the orbital station. Jet de-morphed and walked back to the restaurant, knowing full well he'll have to wait another forty-five minutes to get the food.

Back in Wulfsar's fortress, the warlord, Typhone and Cyberstein had watched the battle on the main screen. The scientist was shaking in fear as his leader stood up from his throne.

-You were warned professor. Wulfsar said as he drew his sword.

The scientist tried to run for his life but the lord was faster. He caught up to him and cut Cyberstein's head clean off.

-Aren't you tired of all this failures? A feminine voice asked.

-Isn't time we step in? A male voice continued.

-Yes, no more mistakes. Wulfsar answered as he left the room.

Typhone who was present in the room studied the two figures hidden in the shadows. She could see them clearly but it was clear they were both wearing full face helmets and body suits. Then the two strangers disappeared leaving her alone with her doubts.


End file.
